1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and corresponding broadcast terminal that allows a user to easily obtain additional information about a stored broadcast file.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many current mobile terminals are configured to receive broadcast programs from a variety of different broadcast servers. Thus, the user of a broadcast terminal can view a variety of different broadcast programs such as sporting events, news broadcasts, movies, television shows, etc. The user can also store a broadcast program for later viewing. However, when the user stores a plurality of different broadcast programs, it is difficult for the user to determine where a particular broadcast was first transmitted from.